Rebirth of Danny 3 (The Finale)
----The alarms were blaring throughout the whole entire base. The base, located in an unknown desert, was usually heavily guarded, but it seems as if someone penetrated the defenses and is heading towards the main room. Inside the main room, Ikido, Nezia, Sushi and Shishinki were in a round table, discussing the intruder. A screen showed a masked kid wrecking havoc to the puppets, destroying many of them. Ikido slammed the table and said, "This is unacceptable! Taruto is not here now, so I'm the temporary leader. Yet, here we are watching this kid destroy our army! Sushi! Have you found any intel on who this boy might be?" "This boy, could very well be Atlas Yakushi, the one you have spoken of. I don't think so though, 'for this boy's chakra nature is different. -His eyes widen- "It's the one, Danny Uzumaki." Sushi says. "Danny? That boy? He found this place and dares attack it? Alright, I see. This boy is only good with a sniper, so that's how he's destroying the puppets, by making it be like a sword. However, his streak of luck will soon come to an end. If I'm not mistaken, he's nearing Hinata's headquarters. Shishinki, what's the probability that Danny will win this battle? From a one to ten scale, one being no chance and ten being one hundred percent." Ikido said. "Truth be told, the probability of that Danny boy winning is 4. I predict this for the puppets can overwhelm us, and Hinata is nearly at his strength." Shishinki says. Ikido laughed and said, "Ha, then I have nothing to worry about. Four out of ten is a very low chance." Danny vs. Hinata After destroying the puppets with his sniper, making it act like a sword, Danny Uzumaki kept running and running, hoping to find his next opponent. Getting in was the easy part. By making a lot of noise, he attracted the puppets towards him. He was then easily able to take them all out. He found a secret passageway that one of the puppets had a map for and entered the base. However, it was soon after the alarms started to blare out. Some puppets found him, but not all. So, after exiting the puppet infested area, he was now alone, trying to find his next opponent. His task was simple: Head over to the PS organization and beat everyone up. So far, this mission has been a piece of cake. After about thirty minutes of searching, Danny reached a room. It looked like a regular battlefield, nothing too special. The floor was cement and the walls were metal. In front of him, he would see the one and only, Hinata Uzumaki. "Hinata? What are you doing in a place like this?" Danny asked, shocked to find her in the PS base. Hinata laughed and asked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm part of this organization, so everything you thought about me was a lie. I never really cared about you. In fact, I want to see you suffer. Suffer humiliation and pain because it would be so much fun for me. So, do me a favor and suffer." Danny was shocked to be hearing all this. He never expected Hinata would turn on him like this. He growled and then said in a harsh tone, "Alright then. I'm not going to suffer, it's going to be you!" Danny aimed his sniper at Hinata and Hinata got a sword she carried with her and held it with her right hand. Just like that, the first battle of the invasion begins! Hinata quickly ran towards Danny to attempt to cut him down on her first try. When she got near him, she gracefully jumped over him, landing behind him and attempted to strike Danny's back. She did it in a way that if hit, Danny's heart would be pierced. However, before her attack would work, Danny quickly turned around and blocked the blade with his own sniper. Hinata then jumped back to increase the distance between those two. Danny smiled and asked, "What's wrong? Why couldn't you cut me down? Didn't you say that you'd make me suffer pain and humiliation?" Danny was now a little more confident after that first move. Though, he knew he couldn't let his guard down. Hinata might have some tricks up her sleeve that could cause Danny's downfall. Hinata growled and said, "Do not underestimate me boy. I could still defeat you, I control the army!" She snapped her fingers many puppets came from the ceiling filling up the side of the room that Hinata was in. "This is my 100 puppet squad, a much more powerful squad then the ones you faced coming over here. If you can survive this, then maybe I'll take you a little more seriously." She said. She clapped her fingers and all of the puppets pointed a finger towards Danny. After clapping once more, each puppet released a beam of lightning towards Danny. Danny did not expect so many puppets to attack him at once like this. He quickly got his sniper and attempted to block the lightning beams that were heading towards him, but his efforts were for naught. Many of the lightning beams made contact to Danny's body, shocking him severely and making him drop his sniper and have him put both knees on the floor. Watching Danny lose like this, Hinata laughed like a psychopath and said, "So that's how it ends. You thought you could beat me and here you are kneeling before me. But, I'm not done, I still want to have so much fun making you cry like a little baby. I want to tear you limb from limb and watch you scream to mommy. I want to make you wish you were dead, and your wish will be granted!" She snapped her fingers and all puppets retreated. She then slowly walked towards Danny, ready to inflict much pain to him. As Hinata neared him, Danny quickly aimed his sniper at Hinata and fired, but the bullet only touched her air. Hinata, shocked, asked, "What!? How are you able to move? You were shocked by many beams of lightning, so how!?" Hinata could not believe what she was seeing. This brat somehow managed to survive her best attack. This brat! Danny laughed and said, "You see. Those attacks did hurt, and by a lot. However, most of those attacks didn't actually severely damage me. So may I ask, why did you hold back? You wanted to see me suffer humiliation and pain, and you had the chance, but you didn't take it. It shocked me severely, but none were life threatening." Hinata sighed and said, "You're right, I did hold back. The reason is because I wanted to see what strength you hold inside. So, show me more of your strength!" She snapped her fingers and all 100 puppets came back. It was then that Danny immediately began no scoping the puppets. Every time a puppet would attempt to attack, he would dodge easily and defeat the puppet. Eventually, all puppets were defeated after wasting 100 bullets in total. No shots were missed. He quickly took out a kunai and aimed it towards Hinata. Hinata, having no other option, dropped the sword and took out a kunai of her own that she took with her. Both held the kunai with their right arm. They both then began to engage in a one on one close combat. Danny would aim a punch with his left hand towards Hinata's face, but Hinata would then grab Danny's fist and then attempt to strike with her kunai. However, Danny then blocked with his kunai and they both stood in that position. "It seems we are evenly matched. Hmph, this battle will take us no where. I would normally accept defeat at this point, but unfortunately, I'm not allowed to. It's a shame, but rules are rules. Those who wish to follow it from the beginning must follow it to the end. That's just how life is sometimes. This world we live in, full of hate and corruption, will always have a shine of hope. You, dear boy, are that shining hope. You are the hope to the many individuals who have suffered under the organization. Now, show me the power of that hope!" Hinata said. She quickly let go of Danny's fist and quickly jumped back. It was then she ran towards Danny, hoping to strike him dead once and for all with the kunai. As Hinata approached him, Danny quickly began to gather chakra in his left fist. Once Hinata got close, he would attempt to dodge but his left cheek got scratched with the kunai. It was then that with his left fist, he would throw a punch at Hinata's right arm, piercing it and his fist came out of the other side of her arm. His fist was full of electricity because he had activated Lightning Release: Lightning Fist. Hinata could only watch as her arm was pierced. When Danny took out his fist, she quickly held on to her arm in much agonizing pain. "I lost...I actually lost. You've won Danny, I can't fight with my right arm and fighting with only one arm is impossible for me." She said as she dropped the kunai and put both knees on the floor, a sign that Danny had won. With that, Danny just left the crazy woman alone and continued on trying to defeat the members of PS. Meanwhile, in the main room, Ikido was shocked to see what just happened. "Shishinki, you said he had a forty percent chance of winning that battle. So...how come he's still walking and coming even closer to us?" Ikido asked as gently as possible, but one can still tell there is anger behind his words. "She backed out on purpose, she wants the boy to at least survive. I can tell by her chakra nature. It was going wild with fury, but it became calm. Also, I didn't think the boy knew jutsu. Doesn't matter, if he can't handle Hinata, he can't handle us, we're all at least 100 times stronger." Ikido sighed and asked, "Shishinki, the next opponents for Danny are both Nezia and Moby. What's the probability of him winning that battle?" "He has absolutely no chance of beating them. I mean, he can't handle Hinata, do you actually think he could handle Nezia or Moby. HE couldn't handle 2 Hinatas, muchacho." "Alright then, that's good. Nezia and Moby, do me a favor and handle Danny for me. He can't come any closer to this room!" Ikido ordered. Danny vs. Nezia and Moby As Danny, continued running from the previous room and on to the next, there were no puppets. He was lucky Hinata did not know any jutsus, or at least didn't use any, or he would have surely died. After searching for another half hour, he finally reached another room. It looked exactly the same as before, however, there were now two opponents in front of him. Nezia looked at Danny, sighed, and asked, "Hey Sushi, exactly why do we have to fight him? If Ikido's so worried about him, why can't he just fight him himself. It's not like he's Emperor Taruto and can willy nilly boss us around." Nezia was not in the mood of fighting, especially not against someone who barely stood any chance against the weakest member of the organization. This battle will only result in utter massacre if it went on. Sushi just looks at the brat that stands before him, and grabs him by the head- "Hmm..." -HE takes the sniper out of his hands as well, and sets it at the ground, then throwing him to the ground, a few feet away- Danny slowly gets up and says, "Why'd you take my sniper? I was given that by a very special person! Give it back to me!" Danny was furious at Sushi for what he had done. Long ago, he was given the sniper by someone he truly cared about. Now, this man has just taken it from him. -IN response, he activates his Sharingan and tries to make it where Danny will be hated by others, especially Hinata, but as a person he would liker her to be- Danny did not expect this sudden Genjutsu and was easily trapped in it. However, Nezia did not allow it. He walked to Danny and applied his own chakra to Danny's body to take him out of the Genjutsu. He then walked back to Susi and said, "If we end this in two seconds, it won't be fun. I want to see exactly how he ended up beating Hinata. Maybe he's got more powers within him, waiting to be released. We'll never know till we try, am I right?" "Fine, but you're gonna be the one fighting him,I'll watch. We're actually here trying to capture him for Lord Ikido. Get it over with squirt. Actually, Moby can join you instead of me." -He walks off- -Moby walks in and joins Nezia- "So this is that pipsqueak eh? He doesn't look like much, but let's see his true power." Danny glares at both of his opponents. He knows that this battle will be much more difficult than simply dealing with Hinata. Danny activated Lightning Release Shadow Clone and made four clones of himself, all four full of electricity. All five simultaneously jumped and activated Lightning Release: False Darkness after conducting the hand seal for snake. By activating this move, there were five spear like lightning strikes heading straight for Moby. -After making a shadow clone, the clone jumps and dodges the shafts of lightning attacking it; it then explodes- "Pathetic." The clones were able to act as a shield for Danny from the explosion and once the attack finished, Danny made another clone to quickly get the sniper and then throw it back to Danny. "Now, I have my sniper back. Things will go much smoother from here on out." He said. -Moby laughs hysterically- "Easier? We're not even trying, we're going 2% to 100%, and you think it can go smoother, pathetic, absolutely pathetic!" -Hh laughs some more- The clone near Moby went up to him and activated Lightning Release: Lightning Fist with is left fist, attempting to make a hole in Moby's chest. Danny on the other hand began firing bullets towards Moby as well. If Moby dodged the clone's attack, Danny would simply shoot where Moby goes. -Before he attacks him, as careful as possible he grabs the clone from the right hand, he throws the clone towards the bullets, and activates Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique- Right when he was grabbed and about to be thrown, the clone attempted to continue his punch and attempt to touch Moby before being thrown. When the clone got destroyed by the bullets, Danny made two more lightning clones to go towards Moby with a kunai, and Danny went in a position where he can shoot Moby without shooting the clones, and began firing. -Moby jumps up and uses Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms with a C1 addition to it, attacking the sniper in Danny's hand- Danny jumps back and lets go of his sniper and watches Moby attack it. The other two clones, who were now behind Moby, quickly ran towards Moby and attempted to strike him. -THe C1 activates, with Moby jumping away, and the C1 blowing up- Danny, upon seeing the destruction of the clones and a little exhausted by the recent events, activates Water Release Stream and then follows by activating Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to cause the water to become electrified and go towards Moby. -Moby fires a C1 Giant Centipede that wraps around Danny, tightening him so he isn't attacked or hurt- Danny's attack making contact with the centipede caused a major explosion to occur throughout the area because it was giant centipede. Danny was pushed back by the explosion and received burns due to it. He then stood up slowly, smiled weakly and said, "It seems as if you're little clay will be useless in this battle. So, what are you going to do now?" Danny then conducted Lightning Release: Barrier, forming a barrier 5m wide at all sides around him. He looked at the direction that Moby was last in before the explosion occurred. He waited to see if Moby survived or not. Danny was now weakened due to the explosion, so he would not last much longer unfortunately. Nezia, who was watching the battle from a distance, smiled and said, "Alright, depending on your condition Moby, I might just join the battle. Sorry for not helping out, but by now, I'd thought you were able to finally end him. You're taking your sweet precious time. Nevertheless, it's bout time I join. Don't you think?" Nezia had no idea the condition Moby was in after the explosion, so he decided to wait and see before making a move. -Moby walks out unharmed- "It's funny how this boy thinks he's powerful, when I'm just using my old malfunctioning clay. By that I mean it horribly sucks." Danny slowly walks towards Moby. He does not plan on doing much when he gets there, but he wanted to just get closer to Moby. Once he was close, 6m away from him, he just looked at him and asked, "So, now what? I guess it's time for you to finish this battle off." -Just then, a monstrous snake-like creature breaks the base in 2, crumpling most of the metal departments, and destroying most of the puppet machinery- "My new hossssssssst... has arrived...!" "The bloody... Never mind. Come with me, Uzumaki brat!" Mobys says. Luckily for the organization, it was only the part of the base that Danny had already gone through that was destroyed. Danny looked at the zero tails in horror. "Wait, you want me to become the host of that thing? You're crazy, you can't do that!" Danny screamed at Moby. He did not want to become the host of the zero tails, especially after hearing stories of Gaara and Naruto when they were children. He however, could not move an inch and could only watch this thing endanger him. "Moby, NO! You're not following orders, control this beast this instant! Ikido's orders were to just defeat him without killing him! He never said to go ahead and make him powerful! If that boy becomes the host of the zero tails, he'll endanger us all. Seal that beast this instant before it rages and attacks us all!" Nezia screamed at Moby. "That'd be cool if I controlled this bloody terrifying creature. Too bad I don't. And I'm telling you to come with me to safety, idiots!" Moby says. "Alright then. Hey kid, go on if you want, we're done here. This beast is rampaging. In the base, in order to go to your final opponents, just go into that door. It is a small elevator that will take you to your opponents. It's 1000 meters down. I told you all you need to know, now go." Nezia said as he pointed to a door that was yet to be damaged by the zero tails. He then ran with Moby out of the immediate area. Danny, on the other hand, quickly went to the elevator and pressed the bottom floor button. It was then, that after a long wait, he made it to another room. Inside, Ikido was there, smiling at Danny. Danny vs. Ikido The room looked like all the other rooms he's been in thus far. Ikido laughed and said, "Man, I never thought I'd get to fight you. You were lucky that the zero tails attacked. I always knew that it existed in this desert, so I have no clue what Taruto was thinking making a base here. Now, I have my puppets trying to destroy it. I don't know whether Shishinki is helping, but either way, you're still exhausted. You won't last long against me young boy. Hehehe." -The Zero-Tails in his 1% form enters the room through the elevator and looks at Danny- "Danny, this man will kill you without my power, and I can smash him in an instant. Become my 2nd Jinchūriki!" Danny looks at the Zero Tails and says, "No, sorry. This man here, I need to speak to him. Thank you for the offer, but I refuse. Besides, I thought that your type liked being free instead of being sealed in some human." Danny had no interest in becoming a jinchuriki. He only wanted to speak to Ikido because after seeing him, something triggered his memory of an even that happened long ago. "A memory, hmm? I can sense it, a negative emotion, in your heart... it's quite sad, that memory." -He puts his hand up, and some of his chakra is transferred- "Read your memory." "The Zero-Tails huh? Haven't seen you since you battled Lord Taruto." s Zero-Tails responds; "Oh, yes, you were my promised jinchuriki, this one just has much more- -He senses how much hatred is coming for Shishinki- "What... my new jinchuriki! Your mine!" -He is infused into Shishinki, and Shishinki is sweating up a storm and falls to his knees, but then gets up, and starts to walk away, like nothing happened. After these surprising recent events, Danny then begins to speak. Flashback Two years ago, Danny was walking alone in the mountains. All he had with him was his clothes, an apple and a water bottle. He had just run away from the orphanage and was now trying to look for a job. However, every place he went, no one would accept him. He did, however, heard rumors about a man who lives in a cabin in the mountains he is traveling in now. This man was said to be a great instructor. Danny wanted to see if this man could help him get a decent job. While walking in the mountains, two hungry wolves came before him. They growled at Danny and their mouths were watery. They were circling around him, waiting to see how we would react. "Umm, nice doggies. I know you guys are hungry? Do you want an apple?" Danny suggested while showing them the apple. However, his efforts were in vain. Both wolves lunged at Danny in order to attack him. It was then, however, that two gunshots were heard. Both wolves were lying on the floor, dead. "My, you gotta be careful in these parts of the mountains. There are hungry predators everywhere, so if you're not careful, you will die. Now then, come with me to my cabin. I'll tell you anything you want to know for coming so far into these mountains." Those words came from Ikido himself, holding a sniper rifle. He smiled at Danny and led him to his cabin. It was a small cabin with wooden walls. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room. In the living room, there were two green sofas. Ikido sat on one and Danny sat on the other. "Now, tell me. Why have you come so far into the mountains to look for me? What is it that you seek?" Ikido asked in a gentle voice. Danny was nervous that he might say the wrong thing and be refused help. But he had no other option, so he just went for it and said, "My name is Danny and I'm here to see what job I may have. I'm all alone now and I desperately need a job. Do you know what I can do?" Ikido thought of this question for a few minutes and then finally said, "Alright, I'll teach you to be an assassin. You won't find any job out there for you, so assassin is the only option left available. The sniper rifle that I used earlier is chakra based. I will teach you how to use it and then you are ready to be an assassin. Remember this one mission, there is someone out there that you must assassinate. Today, I will teach you the skills necessary to do so. Oh, I'm almost forgot. My name is Ikido Uchiha." With that, Ikido began to train Danny how to use the sniper and after a few days, he had mastered it. With his future in mind, Danny left Ikido and went to find a job as an assassin. Two years later, Danny is with Hououza and Ryuza, who was about to kill him for unconsciously killing an old woman. However, Ikido appears and suddenly knocks out Danny. Danny then awakes, unharmed by the recent events. After some time, he is with Ikido during the battle with Kami and the ANBU. He is watching as they both attack Taruto at the same time. It was then that Ikido slowly stood up and thrust a blade into his chest. He did not know why his former master did this to him, but it left a hole in his heart. Flashback Ends Category:Ikido